Some communication-enabled apparatuses such as mobile phones and smartphones have a function for communication using a plurality of different communication modes. Many of such communication modes may be necessary to achieve authentication between devices called pairing, for example, from the viewpoint of security. Under such circumstances, techniques for an apparatus having a function for communication using a plurality of different communication modes have been developed. An example of techniques that allow a user to have access to other devices using short-range wireless communication without determination of whether the access is permitted includes the technique disclosed in PTL 1.